EVoLuTiOn
by luxie-chan
Summary: Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió tras escuchar la canción "evolution". Pensamientos y sentimientos de Sakura desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, muy corto.


Hola! Aquí vengo con un pequeño one-shot como disculpa por la ENORME tardanza en actualizar el fic de El Legado Del Clan Haruno. No saben lo avergonzada que estoy, y sólo para acortar, diré que mi mala suerte ha empeorado ^-^U Les informo que este fic está inspirado en la canción Evolution, de Korn, y pongo la letra en español. Qué emoción, es mi primer song-fic! *w* ojalá y les guste ;D

Se trata mayormente de lo que Sakura sintió en sus avances de entrenamiento desde que llegó a la aldea de la luna

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**EVOLUTION**

_Siempre llega un momento en el que ya no somos como éramos antes, y es en ese momento en el que uno se da cuenta de lo que significa el cambio. Porque es así como llega. Lenta, inesperada. Muy pocos son capaces de resistirla, y ahora, a ella le ha llegado el tiempo de EVOLUCIONAR._

Estoy escavando con las yemas de mis dedos

Estoy agarrándome del suelo sobre el cual estoy parado.

Estoy buscando huesos frágiles.

(EVOLUCION)

Había llegado el momento. La luna estaba en su apogeo, y no permitiría que nada la detuviera de su propósito. Sola, su cabello rosa agitándose con el viento de la noche. Hacía dos horas que su cuarta semana de entrenamiento desde que había llegado a su nuevo hogar había concluido, y sus avances habían sido satisfactorios. No sorprendentes, pero satisfactorios para alguien que siempre había sido considerada _débil_. Sentada en el pequeño monumento natural, en medio del bosque, decidida a no _caer _al precipicio del fracaso. En busca de aquello que su alma siempre anheló, la oportunidad de encontrarse _a sí misma._ Y así, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, volvió a intentarlo. Y finalmente, lo logró. El poder del legado de su familia se desplegó, acogiéndola, dándole un nuevo nivel con el que nunca soñó cuando pertenecía a _ese _equipo.

Nunca voy a ser refinado;

Puedes seguir intentándolo pero

Yo no lo asimilarlo

Seguro, venimos de tiempos lejanos...

(MIRA COMO SE ROMPE LA RAMA)

Dos meses. Y su existencia había dado un giro de 180°. La primera misión oficial fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Se sentía liberada, de una forma única, sin nadie que la controlara. ¿Cómo decía Lux que se llamaba la sensación? Ah, sí, _Superioridad. _Nunca antes había experimentado la superioridad que otorgaba el poder. Shio le había enseñado que el verdadero poder no se les da a todos, sólo los más aptos pueden _nacer_ con él, y aquellos que _creen_ que pueden conseguirlo…siempre, siempre, sin excepción, terminan de la peor manera posible. A lo lejos, una rama se rompe, pero sus ojos jade están tranquilos, sabe que su propia superioridad la protege. Nunca ha sido un modelo a seguir en Konoha, y no tiene el más mínimo interés por volverse reprimida, refinada, en cuanto a su comportamiento, simplemente no lo _asimila_, no puede verse _encadenada._

Y lo siento, no creo,

Por las evidencias que tengo a la vista,

Que ya no quede ninguna esperanza para mí...

¡Es la evolución!

¡Simplemente evolución!

Sin embargo, también aprendió que con el poder, también vienen las consecuencias. Simplemente sucedió, en su segunda misión, primera nivel A, y no _pudo. _Su legado la llamaba a utilizarlo para lo que había nacido. Fue la primera vez que mató, _y le gustó. _No entendía cómo era que ella, _ELLA, _la débil de Konoha, la protegida del equipo siete había tardado tanto en darse cuenta del placer y la excitación de saberse con el control de las situaciones, e instintivamente supo, que ya no quedaba _ni rastro _de su antigua yo, esa niñita débil y temerosa que había encerrado su verdadera esencia. Porque sí, la esperanza de volver a ser la _princesita _encerrada en un castillo de cristal, en espera de su "príncipe" ya no era para ella. Dentro de sí, su alma y su mente cambiaron, la Sakura de antes dejó de existir, pues finalmente llegó la _evolución._

Y yo, no me atrevo a negar

A la bestia básica que llevo dentro;

Está justo ahí,

¡Controlando mi mente!

¿Y por qué me merezco morir?

Estoy siendo dominado por

¡Este animal que tengo atascado dentro!

Ya lo había aceptado, su Inner, eso que la hacía especial y poderosa…jamás se atrevería a negar que su nueva vida fuera lo mejor que le había pasado. Saberse dentro del privilegiado grupo de los fuertes, de los_ evolucionados…_Lo admitía, dentro de sí habitaba una bestia que tomaba el control cada vez que salía a cumplir una misión. Todas aquellas aldeas por las que pasaba con su equipo, con su_ familia_ le temían, odiaban su seguridad, pero no podían hacer nada. Decían que no se merecían nada más que sufrir en el infierno, pero no comprendían, que sus instintos básicos la dominaban cada que entraba en un nuevo riesgo. ¿Morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Sin los poderosos que equilibraran todo, los demás no eran menos que animalillos confundidos sin orden y promoviendo el caos. Y de nuevo ahí, siendo dominada por sus instintos sin poder retomar el control, sin desearlo realmente. Simplemente ya estaba lista para el _paso definitivo a la evolución._

Acércate un poco para tener una buena vista de verdad,

Estoy apostando que las especies sobrevivirán.

Amárrate fuerte, estoy entrando dentro de ti…

(EVOLUCION)

Shio y Lux le habían abierto los ojos. Le habían mostrado la verdad, la más pura verdad que se escondía bajo la _Ley del más fuerte. _Arrastraba con ella a todos aquellos pobres incautos que se atrevían a tratar de cambiar la realidad de la _supervivencia _en la vida. _**Y sabes que, aunque quieras, no podrás volver al pasado. Amárrate, aférrate…porque estoy fusionando tu mente, alma, cuerpo y espíritu. Serás libre, libre al fin. **_Apostaba lo que fuera a que los favorecidos por la naturaleza, por _el creador_, serían los únicos que sabrían aprovechar sus dones, sus _fortalezas. _¿Dónde quedaba eso de _aquellos que desobedecen las órdenes son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria? _Nadie más que sus hermanos de poder lo entendían, era parte del _proceso. _Ya lo había decidido hace mucho, pero ahora lo reafirmaba: la verdadera _fuerza _elegía sólo a aquellos preparados para ella.

Y cuando encontremos esos huesos,

Ellos querrán mantenerlos en un tarro.

Es el virus número uno,

El que es causado por la procreación.

Seguía en su búsqueda, no sabía qué más necesitaba encontrar, pero el anhelo de _evolucionar_ era más fuerte. El mundo lo necesitaba. No era _justo _lo que hacían las organizaciones como Akatsuki. Ellos lo que intentaban era mantener _encadenado, encerrado, debilitado_ lo que los ninjas verdaderos necesitaban. Se guiaban por un falso espejismo, y los genes dignos de portar _esa chispa _se extinguían más y más a cada segundo. Destruir a los opresores, ya no era una opción, era una _necesidad básica. _La fuerza de la sangre llama, dicen, **Pues bien, aquí estoy, siguiendo el camino, respondiendo al llamado. **

Y el planeta quizás termine extraviado;

Y dentro de un millón de años ellos dirán:

"¡estos hijos de puta estaban todos locos!"

¡ES LA EVOLUCIÓN!

¡SIMPLEMENTE EVOLUCION!

Lo que había aprendido de su hermano era lo que más le llamaba la atención: en el futuro, los _opresores _sabrán que la locura de la excepcionalidad es igual al triunfo. Afirman, _ellos aseguran _que **todos nosotros estamos locos, pero…¿acaso le hacen caso a su instinto? No, se hunden en la ignorancia. **Y tú sabes bien, que quienes terminarán hundidos son ellos. Porque _todos somos para la evolución, pero la evolución es para pocos. _Ja, te ríes, todos ustedes pronto llorarán por recuperar algo que nunca fue para ustedes, que nunca _se esforzaron por alcanzar. _Porque nadie ha luchado más que tú para lograr encontrar su lugar en este cruel mundo donde cada día puedes perder _tanto la vida como la cordura._

Y yo, no me atrevo a negar

A la bestia básica que llevo dentro;

Está justo ahí,

¡Controlando mi mente!

¿Y porque me merezco morir?

Estoy siendo dominado por

¡ESTE ANIMAL QUE TENGO ATASCADO DENTRO!

Todos afirman que los _locos _morirán. ¿Eso te incluye a ti? ¿Estás igual que aquellos que ya alcanzaron el éxtasis de la evolución al máximo nivel? No, porque aún te falta un poco, aún _no es suficiente. _Pero, sabes, mientras sigas _obedeciéndote _a ti misma, a tu _bestia interior,_ no hay nada que temer, porque _lo lograrás, _y los que caerán serán ellos. Eres dominada por tu propio ser, aquello que llevas dentro, y eso nunca, _jamás cambiará._

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR... (ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR...)

NADA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO.

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR... (ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR...)

NADA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO.

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

NADA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

NADA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

NADA HA CAMBIADO MUCHO!

ECHA UN VISTAZO A TU ALREDEDOR!

Miras a tu alrededor, con aquellas orbes jade, antaño iluminadas por la _ingenuidad, _comparas con los días lejanos en los que la vida se reducía a _matar o morir. _¿Y qué vez? Que nada ha cambiado. Es sólo un viejo disfraz, la civilización, porque, por dentro, todos son unos animales que tienen los mismos bajos instintos de antes, sólo los disimulan culpando a lo que sea que se les ocurre, pero todo sigue igual, y tienes testimonio de ello. ¿O acaso negarás que las batallas, las guerras no son una lucha por _territorio, por poder? _Igual que animales, y esos imbéciles afirman que han _cambiado, han sobresalido. _

Y YO, NO ME ATREVO A NEGAR

A LA BESTIA BASICA QUE LLEVO DENTRO;

ESTA JUSTO AHI,

¡CONTROLANDO MI MENTE!

¿Y POR QUE ME MEREZCO MORIR?

ESTOY SIENDO DOMINADO POR

¡ESTE ANIMAL QUE TENGO ATASCADO DENTRO!

**Shannaro es mi fortaleza, el fuego que me mantiene viva, que me alimenta. Sin ella, vuelvo a caer en ese pozo sin fondo del que acabo de salir, todos mis esfuerzos destruidos por el golpe del choque. **Y cuando te vuelves a encontrar con _EL, _con ese desgraciado que te hirió hasta saciarse, te sonríes por dentro, le sonríes a tu libertad, a tu cambio, a tu furor interno. Porque sabes, _tú sabes,_ que ahora estás fuera de su alcance, que por más que lo desee, no podrá segur tus pasos, porque tú ya has llegado a_ ese punto_, en donde no hay peligro para ti, donde tus instintos te gobiernan, y no hay nada por lo que temer. A un año de tu ascenso a los oscuros secretos de la supremacía, sabes que muy pocos están por encima de ti.

¿POR QUE? (¿POR QUE?...)

¿POR QUE ME MEREZCO MORIR? (¿ACASO ME MEREZCO MORIR?)

(¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE?)

Tú no morirás, tu esencia prevalecerá, porque Sakura Haruno ha cambiado, no volverá a ser la misma, Sasuke Uchiha es sólo un recuerdo, Konoha no podrá con ella. Porque, _lo ha logrado. _Sakura Haruno finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, ha _encontrado_ su lugar, ella ha _alcanzado la evolución._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&

Creo que me quedó algo raro, ¿no? Ojalá y al menos les haya llamado la atención, de nuevo mis disculpas por desaparecer así, pero…

Saludos a todos los que lean este pequeño intento de song-fic/one-shot, y si les gusta este tipo de música…escuchen la versión original, al menos a mi me gusta mucho n.n

Cuídense, gracias por leer, y de antemano se aceptan desde críticas constructivas hasta tomatazos.


End file.
